


Ms. Mariah

by Not_You



Series: Hannibal Daemons [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Child POV, Daemons, Elementary School, Fluff, Gen, PTAverse, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Abigail feels sorry for Mr. Graham.  He doesn't seem unhappy, but his daemon is too big to easily fit into the classroom, and that has to be hard for a teacher.





	Ms. Mariah

Abigail feels sorry for Mr. Graham. He doesn't seem unhappy, but his daemon is too big to easily fit into the classroom, and that has to be hard for a teacher. At least the room is right out front, so Ms. Mariah can hang out and nibble a little at the grass. 

Nobody's daemon really needs to eat, but most of them enjoy little tastes of things. Ms. Mariah is a very pretty daemon, all sleek and glossy black. She's shaped like a very dainty little horse, and Mr. Graham has special permission to have the big window by his desk open all the time so that Ms. Mariah can stick her head in to whisper to Mr. Graham and to look over homework with him.

On the first day Mr. Graham writes his name and his daemon's name on the board like any other teacher, and Ms. Mariah sticks her head through the window to get a look at everyone's daemon. Jared had been a rat on that first morning, wanting to be small enough to cuddle close to Abigail while she worked, and taken with Algernon, the real rat among the class pets.

Soon everyone is used to Ms. Mariah, and they look for her every morning, standing on her little patch of lawn by the window. She is very kind to any of the children's daemons that approach her, and when Jared takes his deer shape they always play together for a few minutes. There's never a lot of time, but it's still nice.

When Abigail wakes up one morning and the rain is pouring down, Ms. Mariah's well-being is the first thing she thinks of. When she asks Dad about it he tells her that the school is legally required to have some kind of plan for this.

"It can be anything from setting up a tent outside to moving the whole class to a shed," he says, "but it has to be something. They'll take care of her." Abigail can tell that Dad is about to tell her to eat, and goes back to her breakfast before he can get started. It's oatmeal today, with fresh berries from Mr. Stammets, and very good.

When Dad drops her off, she's watching for Ms. Mariah or a tent as they drive up. There's no sign of either one, and she's very curious and a little worried by the time they stop. The weather is only worse now, and Dad gets out and comes around so he can open her umbrella and hold it over her as she gets out of the car, and that's so old-fashioned and silly and just _Dad_ that she gives him a big hug. Jared is a cat on her shoulder, and Lucasta climbs a bit down Dad's chest so that she can touch noses with him.

"We love you, dearest," she says in her soft, deep voice, and Abigail beams.

"Love you too," Jared says, and then Abigail takes her umbrella and runs inside, wanting to get out of the cold and to know where she's going to class today.

It turns out that the school doesn't move them to a shed, or to the gym or anything. Instead they find all the furniture pushed to the sides, Mr. Graham's desk included. He's sitting on the floor and Ms. Mariah is lying next to him, her big head in his lap. The window is shut tight against the rain, and Abigail finds a place on the floor. As everyone else comes in, Mr. Graham arranges them into a circle, and class begins.

Mr. Graham is definitely happier with Ms. Mariah inside, but not so much that it makes Abigail sad for the rest of the time. It's just cozier to have your daemon close, and now Mr. Graham can pet her while he talks, her big, dark eyes watching the class.

The rain doesn't lift, so they have to have indoor recess. Mr. Graham lets Algernon out to play, making sure that everyone is nice to him. He has a ball to roll around in after he has been held enough (he likes it, but Mr. Graham says it also makes him tired,) and today he rolls up to Ms. Mariah, who makes a whooshing horsey noise and noses at the ball.

When Mom comes to get Abigail, she listens as Abigail tells her all about having Ms. Mariah inside today. Both Mom and Dad are interested in people's daemons, because they tell so much about the human they're attached to. Abigail can also tell that Mom is glad that Abigail is getting along with her new teacher. While they talk, Pelops climbs onto the back of Abigail's seat to preen Jared's sparrow feathers. Conferences are soon, and Abigail is glad she's doing better this year. Mom and Dad had spent all of kindergarten so worried, and had only been starting to calm down when first grade ended. Maybe by the end of this year they'll finally just worry a normal amount.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking suggestions for this. Any moments you'd like to see with daemons? Preferably from my mega-happy AUs, though I could probably be prevailed upon to do some canon moments, despite the angst.


End file.
